Years Gone By
by Blinken F.K.A Lady Arianna
Summary: Ch. 2 is UP!!!!!! READ!!!!!!! ITs a B/T....Starts as the four mages are coming BACK to Winding Circle, they are 18.......Sorry I keep changing the title, Used to be called Love? and Findings
1. Meetings (Oh so original)

****

Sup everyone.... This is going to be a good story, prob. a Briar/Tris story, I love them, even if there are soo little of them, maybe Kieren/Evvy I dont now right now, just read. I obviously don't own any of the characters 'cept Kieren, and the innkeeper.

Chapter 1~Meetings

"I just wanted to tell you... No, no that's no good. Maybe I won't tell her. It would be best." Said the boy riding his horse to himself. He had dark black hair that was cut short and was frizzed up, and his dark eyes took in his surroundings. His almond colored skin blended with the dark green of his coat. Underneath he wore a simple white shirt with brown breaches. Not one person would guess that he was one of the four most famous mages in all of Emelan and the world. He scanned the area for something, a landmark maybe.

"Finally, there it is." He smiled, he had lived at Winding Circle since he was ten but left after a couple years to go train on his own. Now he was back, and at 18, a grown man with an apprentice.

"What is it Briar?" A girl that rode behind him asked. 

"You'll see Evvy, you'll see." He answered.

"Everything is a mystery with you, Briar." The girl, Evvy said. The boy, earth mage Briar Moss, laughed. They rode quietly for awhile until Evvy commented

"This is Winding Circle, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. And this is Discipline." He responded, looking at the building in front of him. There was the place he had lived in. Him and Sandry, Daja and Tris...

"Were you really that bad that you lived by yourself and the four girls, here? Away from everyone else?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you about the time I beat up the kid who was lying about..."

"Yes you did, a couple million times." Evvy mumbled. Briar glared at her. With that they got off the horses and started to unload the packages on the horse. They brought them to Briars old room, the attic, and Sandry's old room. 

"Why Lady Sandry's room?" Evvy asked as she looked around the building.

"Sandry is coming in a couple of months, Daja and Tris are coming sooner." Briar said a matter-of-factly. "You get all your stuff ready, and then you can come and help me in the garden or you can walk around Winding Circle if you want." He continued and then left for the garden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trisana Chandler looked at the are around her. She hadn't seen it for so long. Ever since she left for the desert she had lost contact with the rest of her friends. She couldn't wait to see them again. She had gotten everything done fast so she could surprise Briar and maybe even Daja would be there. 

She got down off her horse and walked into the inn. She said hi to the manager, whom she had once been fiends with, and walked up to her room. When she got up to the small one room apartment, she put on a simple pair of breeches, which she had learned to wear while she was in the desert. 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her flaming red hair had become somewhat manageable over the past few years, her stormy gray eyes had become more intense and magical. She had lost weight in the desert, and her skin had become quite tan after the long rides under the desert sun. She wore her favorite pair of pale blue breeches and off white shirt. She had shed her large glasses last year and she now put a magical liquid into her eyes (A/N~ Somewhat like contact lenses, work with me here) so she could see. Tris thought she had changed a lot in the desert in more ways then physical.

"Tris are you in there?" A male voice asked from the hallway outside her room.

"Kieren, I'll be ready in a second" Tris replied. She put on riding boots than opened the door to reveal her new apprentice, Kieren Malink. He had pale skin with sandy blond hair and contrasting black eyes that rarely showed emotion.

"Are we leaving for Winding Circle now Tris?" Kieren asked. 

"Of course, I want to surprise Briar, and maybe Daja." At Briars name Kieren's eyes darkened. He cared a lot about Tris and wasn't very happy that there was a boy involved in her life.

Tris saw this and laughed. "No, I am not in love with Briar, he is more like a brother to me." Kieren's eyes became their normal emotionless state as they walked out the door.

They had everything already packed onto the horses so they rode directly to Winding Circle. Kieren had already been to Winding Circle once in his life, so he knew what it looked like.

They rode directly up to Discipline, Tris got off her horse and looked around. There she saw two other horses near the side of the house. _Briar and Daja are here!!!_ **She thought happily. Tris walked around to the garden hoping to surprise Briar. She walked quietly up to Briar avoiding any plants. She was just five inches away.**

"Hi Thief~Boy." He stood up, smiling, totally not surprised. She looked at him amazed. He had changed a lot! He was no longer the Briar she used to now, a young thief~boy. He had turned into a man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Thief~Boy." Briar looked up to see a woman with red hair and gray eyes staring at him. He didn't realize who it was for a second then he did.

"Coppercurls!!!" He said happily, as he embraced her happily. Briar couldn't believe this was the girl who had made fun of so often. 

He walked through the garden Tris right next to him. "So how has life been, down in the desert?" He asked. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "I mean your not dead."

"Life was just splendid. You will be proud of me, I learned to wear breaches, and..."

"Tris? Where are you?" Some one called. _Mila, did Tris find a love interest? No this can't happen to me. _**Out from the shadows walked a blond haired kid that Briar guessed must have been around 18. The person walked straight towards Tris and looked at Briar with hatred snapping in his black eyes. Tris moved away from Briar in the middle of the two boys.**

"Briar this is my apprentice Kieren Malink, Kieren this is Briar Moss, I told you about him, he was one of the other mages I trained with." Tris stated calmly. Her gray eyes whipping with fury. "Dont you two start arguing with each other, you're living with each other for the next year or so." 


	2. Conversations and Some More Meetings

****

WASSUP?!?!?! Here's the next ch. By the way I obviously switched the title it used to be called Love? Anyway I don't own any of the characters cept Kieren Tamora Pierce owns them, DUH!!! Its a B/T romance/action fic, maybe a Evvy/Kieren fic also, if that's what u review.

Chapter 2~Conversations and Some More Meetings

"Oh, I guess you can handle an apprentice too. I found one too, come on in." Briar said bringing Tris inside with Kieren following. They walked inside to the kitchen where Evvy was looking around, cleaning up. "This is Evvy, she has magic with rocks. Evvy this is Tris and her apprentice Kieren. I'm going up to the roof, see you guys later." Briar continued as he walked up the stairs to the roof.

"Kieren you can do whatever you want. I'm going up to the roof too." Tris said following Briar. She wanted to see why Briar was so upset with her, or her apprentice. As she climbed up onto the roof she felt the summer breeze whip across her, she smiled, she loved weather.

"I guess Kieren cares for you a lot." He commented. He was at his old spot, right near the chimney. She sat across from him, the wind whipping at her face.

"I found him in the desert pulling water out of the ground. His parents died three years ago in a sand storm. He has water magic and found a way to survive on the little food he found and water from the ground and other things. I found him, found his magic, and he lived with me. I guess you could say he's taken the older brother part. He is cares a lot about me." 

"I first thought he was... well...that you two were..." He blushed and stopped speaking. Tris thought of the way Kieren reacted to Briars name and laughed. _Why were the boys so protective of me? _Even if it was quite funny. Maybe they do have something in common. At this she laughed out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why do I have to like her? Why does life have to be so complicated? _Briar thought.

~Life isn't that complicated you know Thief~Boy. So stop complaining.~ Tris mind spoke.

~Hey that isn't fair. How did you do that?~ Briar almost shouted. ~I thought that. I didn't mind speak.~

~You learn funny things being a weather mage. Never doubt a weather mage and her powers.~ Tris commented. With that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Briar sat awake watching Tris. She had changed so much. He was just the same old Briar. But something about her was different. He drifted off to sleep with pictures of Tris lingering in his mind.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kieren stood there for a second thinking the situation over. _Should I go up and annoy the two "pals" or should I stick around down here? _Evvy broke his thoughts.

"Do you want help with the bags?" 

"Sure, where do they go?" He asked.

"Yours will probably stay down here until we find a room for you, Tris' go up to her room. So what type of magic do you have?" She asked sounding somewhat interested.

"Water magic. I can pull water out of almost anything, and I can control water. Somewhat like Tris. When I lived in the desert I pulled water out of the ground to survive, or I stored the water up inside things like rocks. What type of magic do you have?" Kieren asked, his eyes brightening at the topic of magic.

"I have rock magic. Where I lived there were gangs, and I lived in a rock cavern. I didn't know it but I magicked the rock in front of my 'room' so no one could see it, so no one came and destroyed anything, I also put light into some of the rocks, which I brought." Evvy informed him. "Wait, if you have water magic why are you with Tris?"

"She found me in the desert, so she became my teacher. I could ask you the same question." He answered tartly.

"Same. 'Cept Briar found the magic in me, I didn't know about, and I didn't even believe him. Here, I'll take that bag." The two apprentices carried Tris' four bags up to her room, then went back downstairs to the fireplace to sit down. Kieren took out a book that he wanted to read, and left Evvy to sit and think. They sat there for a while in total silence, every now and then the creak of pages being turned could be heard, but that was all. Then Evvy thought of something.

"I can't believe how talkative I am now. A couple years ago, I wouldn't say a word to a total stranger. Now I carry on whole conversations with them. I guess Briar brings out that side in people." She said.

"You think that's bad. Tris has to have the sharpest tongue in Emelan. And if that's not bad enough she has all of mother nature on her side. Once when I decided not to go to my lessons, which she took great care in giving me, she got a sand storm to come, pick me up out of my room and bring me right in front of her. When we were coming back here we needed a place to sleep at for a night, this one man wouldn't let us in his hotel because we were mages and he had some people that were afraid of mages, that was definitely not the thing to say to Tris. She took a lightning bolt and blew a hole inches from the guys feet, I swear he would have given us the whole hotel he was so afraid." Kieren responded, his eyes lightening at the memory.

"One day I refused to come to a lesson, we were just doing meditation, which I hate. Briar thought that if he got a vine to pick me up, bring me to him, and turn me upside down I would go, well he was right. But I think I got it easy. From what Briar said Tris is 'a fire by herself'. Personally I think he is to romantic (A/N This is Neal's meaning of romantic, not Kel's) for me. But that's who I got stuck with." Evvy said.

"Are you two comin' up with totally insane stories 'bout me an' my mate Tris." Briar said as he and Tris walked down the stairs.

"I know, mate means friend." Kieren mumbled.

"Now is that story about Tris really true, I mean did she really..."

"Make a sandstorm just to get the lazy bum up? Yes. He had missed three lessons in a row, just because he said it was to cold out. I had water mage sitting there for three lessons getting madder and madder. He threatened to stop lessons so, I decided to teach water boy a lesson. I found a stray gust of wind, made it into a small twister, and because we were in the desert it turned into a sandstorm. He was obviously in the middle, and he obviously isn't dead, so it wasn't that bad. But the mage was sure impressed with me. He gave us the rest of the lessons for free." At that Briar laughed. He knew Tris would do something like that if she got a student. "Kieren did you happen to bring my bags upstairs?"

"Of course Tris, know where do I sleep might I ask?" Kieren answered.

"Wherever you want. You could sleep down here if you want." Tris replied smoothly. "Oh, by the way Briar could you come with me to find Niko?" Niklaren Goldeneye was there old teacher, Tris' mainly. He had found Briar's magic and saved from ten years in the mines, and found Tris' magic, even if she refused and took her out of a school of people that hated her. Niko found Sandry in a magic hidden room, and also found her magic, he found Daja off her boat wreck, along with her magic. "And maybe we could go find Rosethorn and Lark." With that Briar had to agree. Although him and Rosethorn hated to admit it, they were a perfect teacher student pair. Lark had taught Sandry but she was extremely nice, and Tris promised her that she would come say hi to her when she got to Winding Circle. 

The two 'mates' left their apprentices exchanging stories about their teachers old teachers, and who had gotten told they would get the worst punishment from Rosethorn, Tris or Briar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I really can't believe you have that much power to make a sandstorm, I mean you could barely control a thunderbolt when you left." Briar commented, knowing exactly what that would make Tris do, but not the strength of it.

Tris checked to see that no one was in front of them first then put her hands in front of her, facing each other. Briar could feel the electricity around her. A light started to appear in her hands, it grew steadily larger until it was so strong Briar couldn't look at it. She took the lightning from her hands and threw it around a hundred feet in front of them, a large circle of sand turned into glass right in front of Briar's eyes.

"Holy shit! That was strong." Briar commented, as him and Tris walked to where the glass had formed. Then in the shadows they saw a person appear.

"Nice job Tris, I can't believe I doubted you could do such a job from so far away." The stranger commented. He had silver streaks in his otherwise black hair. He had on a silver robe, with a black stripe on the edge.

"NIKO!!!" Tris shouted and ran to her former teacher. Briar followed still wondering if it really was Niko.


End file.
